Iris Clops/cartoon
Iris Clops debuted in the cartoon series in the Volume 1 webisode "Talon Show", which premiered on May 5, 2010. She is voiced by Kate Higgins in the English version of the cartoon ("Fear the Book") and by Paula Rhodes in other appearances. Volume 1 Webisodes Iris attends Monster High's 1361st Annual Charity Talon Show, where she is a spectator to a great performance by Cleo and an even greater by Clawdeen. Iris's Trigular Calcometry 101 class is hosted by a substitute teacher, Lou Zarr, who does not get along with the class. A conflict with Deuce leaves him petrified, upon which Iris and the other students consider the class dismissed. Iris and her friends organize a double-surprise party for Frankie and Draculaura, who are respectively having their Sweet 16 (days) and Sweet 1600. As part of the organization, Iris and the others have to reject invitations by both Frankie and Draculaura for a single-surprise party for the other. While not fun, the double-surprise party makes it all worth it. There is a school production of Hamlet running, which Iris attends. An eyeball fight breaks out during Biteology and Iris participates. Iris possibly won the previous year's Scream Queen election. She votes for Clawdeen as the new Scream Queen following a text campaign promising a school carnival if she wins. When Cleo de Nile overuses her mind-control idol, Iris is one of her victims. Iris takes care of an egg for a whole week as an assignment for Mr. Hackington's class. TV specials TBA Volume 2 Webisodes The captain of the Fear Squad, Cleo de Nile, treats her team dreadfully to push them to their best. The team does not take kindly to this and, led by Toralei, all but Frankie desert the Fear Squad while laughing at Cleo's expense. When Frankie tries to recruit new members for the Fear Squad, Iris makes sure to run away fast. Iris attends a swim match, a debate, and a casketball game. Iris attends the Spirit Rally. Iris is one of the people approached for a FrightTube view by the Fear Squad. Iris is among the onlookers rooting for the Fear Squad to get their one million hits on FrightTube. As many students do, Iris goes to spend her Spring Break at Gloom Beach. Iris relaxes at the beach. By day, Iris relaxes some more at the beach and by night, she roots for her friends at the Gloom Beach competition. A crowd of students, among whom Iris, welcomes the Fear Squad back from Gloom Beach. Friday the 13th claims many victims and Iris runs to not be one of them. Iris has lunch. She waits in line for Cleo to sign her copy of the fearbook. Special webisodes TBA TV specials TBA Volume 3 Webisodes TBA Special webisodes TBA TV specials Iris is Manny's date to the movie premiere of the latest Vampire Majesty entry. Volume 4 Webisodes TBA Volume 5 Webisodes TBA Volume 6 Webisodes TBA Notes * Iris started out as a backgrounder when she debuted early on in the cartoon. Her model used to sometimes come with a glitch that made most of her hair disappear, and since Volume 2 she also has a purple variant walking around. * The green cyclopes that appear in "Desperate Hours" and "Monster Mashionals Part 1" may use Iris's model, but aren't her. Gallery Webisode gallery Party Planners - catboy and cyclops girl.jpg Screech to the Beach - cyclops glasses swimsuits.jpg|Iris at the beach. Road to Monster Mashionals - three swimsuits.jpg|Iris relaxing at Gloom Beach! TV special gallery 1#.PNG 3#.PNG 4#.PNG 2#.PNG 5#.PNG 1~.PNG 2~.PNG 3~.PNG 4~.PNG 1`.PNG 2`.PNG 3`.PNG New Ghoul @ School - fearleader challenge.jpg|Iris as fearleader. New Ghoul @ School - friendship poster.jpg|Iris on the 'good cause' poster. Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Volume 4 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Welcome to Hauntlywood characters Category:Freaky Fusion characters Category:Volume 6 characters